


Now there Was a Lord in Ambertown, and he Courted a Lady Dear

by narikalen



Category: Folk Songs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narikalen/pseuds/narikalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Lady Isabel and the Elf Knight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now there Was a Lord in Ambertown, and he Courted a Lady Dear

The first time he saw her, she was riding a mare out on her father’s land. Neither fair nor homely, but she carried herself with grace that bespoke of her breeding. A Lady of the court. And the moment he saw her, he knew. She was to be his seventh.

The first was fair; fair of skin and demeanor. Her surprise when he drowned her was delicious.

The second was angry, full of fire. She fought him, but he was much stronger than she.

The third and fourth were sisters, two dark beauties in the night. The fear mirrored in their eyes grew as they drowned.

The fourth was gentle and most lovely; she went under the water softly, without complaint.

The fifth was temptress; he had to work to seduce her first. But she drowned, just as the others.

The sixth was wild; a gypsy girl. She nearly sussed him out, but still she died by his hand.

And there she was, his seventh. First to seduce her; she must go willingly to her death. Then to bring her to the seaside, innocent still. And finally, to drown her, preserve her guilelessness forever.

But lo, what is this? Without warning as his back was turned, she grasped his middle threw him into the sea. He struggled to the surface, but his armor was too heavy. He stretched a reaching-out hand to her, promising to make her his bride. But the Lady stood upon the shore, his seventh Lady upon the shore, and there she watched him drown.

 

 _“Lie there, lie there, you false hearted knight, lie there instead of me. For it’s six pretty maids you have drowned that year, go keep them company. Lie there, lie there, you false hearted knight, lie there at the bottom of the sea. For it’s six pretty maids you have drowned that year, but the seventh drownded thee.” - Anonymous_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of mini_nanowrimo 2009.


End file.
